


The past never goes away

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, God is sorta back, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer's Cage, Original Character(s), Prophecy, Revenge is bittersweet, The Darkness - Freeform, The dead don't stay dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Supernatural Amino App: I am a prophet(characters name is Ryder) and the angels have given me a prophecy to decipher. Sam and Dean must free Lucifer from his cage to help beat the darkness. But how? For the Winchesters it just seems like the past won't stay dead or gone. I loved writing this and if you guys like it, I have so much more to add!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a weekend challenge on the Supernatural Amino app,but I got carried away and thought up an awesome story. So if you guys like it I will add more!

_The final day of Lucifer’s Rebellion in Heaven……_

Heaven was in chaos as each side began to arm themselves for the final confrontation between the two archangels Michael and Lucifer. So many angels had been lost already and both archangels had decided that enough was enough and that they would settle this themselves in a one on one battle. This war in the heavens had gone on long enough and God had declared that Lucifer and all of his rebel angels were to be cast out for their lack of respect and their determination to have free will. He had chosen Michael to lead an army against Lucifer’s resistant’s, since Michael was his first and most loyal son. As Azazel ran through the corridors of heaven in search of Lucifer he was grabbed from behind and thrown into a room that appeared to have no exit. He was and rebel and Lucifer’s second in command so it did not surprise him that on the most important today of battle the opposition was going to make a desperate move.

As he turned around to face his attacker he was shocked to find that it was none other than Lucifer himself. He saw Lucifer slice his hand with a knife and smear the blood on what appeared to be an angel sigil, one that Azazel had never seen before. The sigil glowed bright and Lucifer stepped forward.

“Forgive me for the sudden need of your assistance but this is something that only you and I need to discuss. With a little help from other rebel angels we created this sigil you see here, ”he gestured towards it, ”it sound proofs the room and protects us from being interrupted.”

Azazel merely nodded his head in approval and gave a quick smirk, ”Good thinking, I was just on my way to relay some important information about what Michael and God have decided to do to you if you are to lose this fight.” At this point Azazel had rested his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder only for Lucifer to look away.

“Azazel you are my most trusted lieutenant and one of my dearest friends. You have stood by me this whole rebellion, never once questioning my actions or leaving my side. Which is why it pains me to tell you I am going to lose this fight. “Azazel took a step back and was about to speak when Lucifer held up his hand.

“Let me finish.” I know all about the cage and that I am to be imprisoned in hell for all of eternity. But after some convincing some of God’s old scribes to come to my side I skipped to the end of this story. This fight right here, right now is only the beginning. The apocalypse is going to happen and I have to be cast out for it to be set in motion. It will give us the chance to do what we have always wanted, to crush humanity and ruin our fathers favorite little play things. I will never bow to the humans!”

Lucifer was yelling now and Azazel could see fire in his eyes.

“I still do not understand, why are you telling me all of this?” If you are cast out so are we, I will be cast out!” Azazel was furious, how could Lucifer just give in on the off chance that the information he had been given was right.

Lucifer placed both of his hands on Azazel’s shoulders and spoke softly, “Because you are not going to be here when Michael casts me and the other rebels out. I need someone on Earth who can help set the apocalypse in motion and I am entrusting you with that honor my friend. As for the cage I found a way to out a failsafe in, in case I lose to Michael again and am locked away.”

Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that was glowing a bright blue, Azazel realized that it was some of his grace. “This will unlock my cage if my plans fall through. The catch being that it will only work after all 66 seals have be broken on my cage. Only then can my grace free me.”

“I do not understand Lucifer, 66 seals? The apocalypse? The cage? I have so many questions!”

Azazel was feeling panicked, this was a task he was not sure he could handle.

Lucifer spoke one final time, “All in good time my friend, you will learn everything. But I must send you to Earth now before anyone finds out what I have set in motion. There is one thing of importance you should know. You will still suffer punishment for allying with me instead of Michael, out Father will see to that. But I am intervening now so that your grace will transform you into a powerful, one of a kind demon. One of the few I will create once I get to hell, but I am going to start the process early on you. Consider it a gift.”

Azazel was afraid, but he knew this is what he had to do. He grabbed the vial of grace from Lucifer and gave him a hug. With that Lucifer put two fingers to Azazels head and Azazel felt all the light inside him begin to turn to darkness and the bright blue that his eyes used to shin, began to change to a creepy yellow. With that Lucifer threw him to Earth and Azazel’s mission began.

_Present Day……_

I was in the middle of my final exam in my English class when the headache started. I figured it had something to do with the fact that I was running on little to no sleep and that this essay question had many components to it and it was making my brain hurt to even concentrate on making sure I was answering each one to the best of my ability. Suddenly my vision began to get blurry and my headache increased. I tried rubbing my eyes, but it did nothing to help with my eye sight suddenly failing me. I began to panic, when the random flashes of images began to run through my head.

 _Two young men, one tall with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes and the other slightly shorter with mossy green eyes and short hair. A woman burning on the ceiling. Different kinds of monsters being killed by the two men. A demon with yellow eyes. Father dies. One brother dies, saves the other by selling his soul. Demon dies. Man brought back from hell by an angel named Castiel. 66 seals are broken. Demon blood. Apocalypse. War in heaven. New God. Angel and Demon tablet. Angels falling. Mark of Cain. One man becomes a demon, then human. Mark of Cain disappears. The darkness_.

You come out of your haze only to be surrounded by fellow students. Apparently while all of these memories and images were flashing through your head you had a seizure and fell to the ground only mumbling two people’s names, Sam and Dean Winchester.

“Ryder are you ok?” The teacher was extending his hand out to help me up.

“I think so Mr. Lane, but I don’t think I can finish my exam.” I was slowly rubbing my left shoulder and looking down towards the floor. This was so embarrassing.

“Of course not, you need to go to the hospital. We can talk about a reschedule. Here let me walk you to the health center and they can take over from there.” AS he reached for my hand a man in a dark suit and trench coat stepped forward. AS I pulled my head up and saw his piercing azuline eyes I knew exactly who he was, “Castiel.”

The teacher turned around to meet the man’s gaze. He spoke softly to the teacher,” I can actually take Ryder to the health center. I woke up this morning and saw that she had forgotten her seizure medication at my house and was on my way over here to bring it to her. But I obviously arrived too late. I can take it from here, isn’t that right Ryder.”

He looked at me and slightly cocked his head to the right, I merely shook my head in approval and he took my hand and led me outside. From there he glanced around and grabbed me tight, “Hold on.”

But before I could ask what he meant by that we were some place entirely different, it looked to be some sort of bunker and standing in the middle of the room were none other than Sam and Dean Winchester.

The shorter one stepped forward, arms crossed across his chest. “So this is the new prophet, well I gotta say I am already more impressed than when we met Kevin. Damn I miss that kid,but hey we need all the help we can get. Cas has she said anything about the darkness?”

Cas let go of me and spoke, “ I found her lying on the floor of her college class after what appeared to have been a seizure. She hasn’t spoken a word to me so I am not entirely sure what she knows.”

I hated feeling like some sort of freak show and feeling a bit over confident I walked towards the three of them eyes never leaving theirs, “I know everything about all three of you. I know that you are Sam and you are Dean. That you are Castiel, angel of the lord. That the darkness was released when the Marl of Cain was removed from Dean’s arm and no one knows what it is or how to stop it. As for all three of your lives over the past 11 years just assume I know everything.”

They looked as though they were in shock, which was up until Dean walked up to me and slapped me on the back, “I like her! All right sweet heart, how do we stop the darkness?”

“Well that’s where the visions stopped, I have no idea. I only know as much as you guys do.”

Sam spoke up or more liked yelled at me, “But you just said that you know everything! Apparently you don’t, what kind of prophet are you?” He was glaring down at me now.

“I do not take too kindly to intimidation so called boy king of hell. I just became a prophet like 20 minutes ago, give me a second to adjust.” He seemed to step back at that boy king remark and trying his hardest to not make any eye contact with his other two companies.

Before anyone could speak a different voice popped up from behind the three men, and when they turned around to see who it was they each had different reactions, Sam was in shock, Dean looked ready to kill, and Castiel looked unaffected. But from what I had seen in my visions that was not uncommon with Castiel.

The man, who was much smaller than the other three was sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the table and he was sucking on a red sucker. With a big smirk on his face me stood up and walked over to me.

“Hey kiddo’s did you miss me? I see you managed to screw up the world even more since I died saving your ass’s, but hey at least you did it in style. Releasing the darkness, man even as my time as the trickster I knew not to go anywhere near something as deadly as that. I fought it once and thanks to you idiots it looks like I am going to have to fight it again. So is this the new prophet, defiantly better looking than the last few we have had, wouldn’t you say bro.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel.

“Gabriel how the hell are you back we watched Lucifer kill you.” Sam spoke up but then stepped forward and gave him a hug. “Thanks for saving us, I wish things could have turned out differently though.”

“Don’t worry about it Sam I knew what I was getting into. As for me being back I guess dad thought that since it took him and the four archangels to defeat the darkness before. That he was going to need all the archangels back to stop it now.”

Castiel spoke up and looked sad. I knew what he was going to say since I had seen everything these guys had gone through but I let him speak. “Gabriel, they are all gone. Michael and Lucifer are trapped in the cage and I………I killed Raphael.” He turned around, ashamed of his previous actions. Dean walked over to him and patted him on the back, whispering something in his ear that seemed to make him feel a bit better. As they turned back around Gabriel continued, “Yeah dad filled me in on all the details before I popped into your nice little get away here and he already told me how to fix it and gave me the power to do so.” He walked up to Castiel and pulled out a vial of bright glowing light from his coat pocket. Gabriel unscrewed the lid and light raced forward and rushed into Castiel. Just as light began to radiate from his body Gabriel barely had enough time to yell out, “Cover your eyes.”

All of us shielded our eyes from the ever brighter glowing Castiel until we could hear all the glass bulbs breaking and glass shattering all around us. There was a high pitch noise that was at such a high frequency that I could feel blood trickling down my face from my ears. I collapsed to the ground and just when I thought my head couldn’t take anymore, the bright light vanished and the noise stopped. We all stood up and looked over at Castiel who had collapsed on the floor and was being helped up by Gabriel.

“What…..was……that?” Castiel was breathing heavy and barely got the words out.

Gabriel smiled at him, “Castiel you have just been promoted. Everyone say hello to the newest archangel. The archangel of loyalty.” The whole room was silent and Castiel appeared in shock.

“But I don’t understand. I have made so many mistakes, killed so many angels and people. I don’t deserve this.” He was crying now and Gabriel wrapped him in a hug.

“Castiel, out of every angel dad ever created you were the sole one that always stood by the humans. That’s what he always wanted. When the angels fell and you were human you still tried to save your brothers and sisters, even if it meant that you could die. You might not have made all the right choices, but you always did the best you could. That’s more than any angel has ever done and for that dad wanted to give you a gift.”

He patted Castiel on the back and then started to walk towards me, I tried to back up but ran into a table. “Sweet heart its ok, dad gave me a gift to give to you too. See you are a unique kind of prophet. Unlike the others that came before you, you are linked to the knowledge of the angels. She can also read, speak, and understand Enochian. Everything we know, you will know. That includes the key information that I am about to give you that will give us the key to unlocking the cage and releasing Michael and Lucifer.” As he raised his hand to your forehead and hand snapped out and grabbed his away from me, it was Dean’s.

“Now hold on one damn minute, we gotta release those two ass hats. No way, look at what hell they brought to me and Sam, hell even Cas. Plus even if we did open the cage, which we are not doing. Don’t we just use the horseman’s rings?”

Gabriel took his hand back and I started to see some gold flickering in his hazel eyes, his archangel power was showing. He was pissed. “Yes Dean we have to release those two ass hats because we need two more archangels. Also even though they are dicks they are still my brothers so be careful about how you speak about them in front of me. As for the rings that is a onetime thing they are completely useless now. So I have no idea what I am about to show Ryder, but apparently it will help us open the cage. So get out of my way and let me do my damn job.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where chapter one ended and a new,yet old character is introduced!

Dean stepped back carefully, afraid to push the archangel any more than was necessary. With that he turned back to me and placed two fingers to my forward and my eyes glazed over and I saw it all. The original war in heaven, all the deaths, but most importantly the secret meeting that Lucifer had held with his second in command and most dear friend Azazel. As I came to I realized that I was lying in a bed with four men staring at me waiting for me to wake up. Talk about an awkward moment.

“Guys can you give me some air.” I slowly sat up and Sam handed me a glass of water and some aspirin for my ever increasing headache. As my vision came back into focus they were all still staring at me, waiting for me to tell them what I saw. I wished more than anything that I didn’t have to tell them this, especially Sam and Dean.

“I saw the original rebellion that occurred in heaven. Gabriel I am so sorry, I can see why you fled. It was horrible.” I reached out and gave him a hug as I saw tears well up in his eyes, Castiel looked over at me asking if I saw anything else since this was common knowledge among humans and angels.

“Yes and none of you are going to like it, especially Sam and Dean.” They looked at me in shock and I told them that they were going to need to sit down for this.

“Lucifer knew that Michael was going to win so he set up a backup plan to help him escape the cage if the apocalypse didn’t go his way. He met in secret with his second in command an angel by the name of…..” Before I could speak it Gabriel looked at me wide eyed and said, “Azazel!”

Both Sam and Dean looked at us then at each other and then said, “What?” Dean stood up and began to pace, “You mean old yellow eyes? The bastard that killed our mother used to be an angel? Used to be Lucifer’s second in command, you have got to be joking!”

I continued, “Yes and they were good friends too and the only one Lucifer trusted with the task of starting the apocalypse. But you guys already knew that. But what no one knows is Lucifer built a failsafe into the cage that would destroy it and set him free. The catch was that for it too work all 66 seals had to have already been broken, which if I am correct has already happen. He gave Azazel a vial, like the one Gabriel just used on Castiel. In it was some of his grace. He gave it to Azazel and told him that if he failed at crushing humanity and was locked away again to use the grace to release him, for good. He then corrupted Azazels grace and it slowly turned him into the yellow eyed demon. That was his punishment for rebelling, Lucifer saved him from the pain and suffering that the other rebel angels had to go through.”

“Ok so let me get this straight, there is a vial of Lucifer’s grace hidden somewhere out in the world and the only thing that knows where it is Azazel, but we killed him. Well Dean killed him, so how the hell are we going to find it?” Sam asked.

Gabriel rubbed his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, “I can think of one way, but you two are not gonna like it. Me and Cas can go back to right before you killed him and transport him here. Once we get all the information we need we will take him back, that way history doesn’t change and you two mutton heads still get your revenge.”

Dean took his right hand and swept it across the desk in front of him, knocking over a lamp and breaking it along with a bunch of notes and some books. He stood up and I could see the tension in his shoulders. “No, there has to be another way. I killed that son of a bitch, he killed our mom, he killed our dad. He destroyed our lives. Hell he is still a part of our lives as we keep finding out that he was behind everything that me and Sam had to go through and you want to bring him here.” Dean was on the brink of tears, I could tell that even after all this time Azazel was still the one and only thing that he was truly afraid of.

Sam cleared his throat and spoke up, “Dean I don’t see us having any other choice. Besides we have two archangels and a dungeon that can hold the king of hell. I don’t want to do this either, but if it stops the darkness and we save innocent people from out stupid mistakes then I am willing to do whatever it takes.” Sam grabbed his brother in a tight hug and reluctantly Dean said ok.

“Gabriel you and Cas go and get him, we will get set up in the dungeon and be ready for you guys when you get back. Now Gabriel he is cunning, manipulative, and just oozes evil. He is not the same angel you knew before. So both of you please be careful.” They both nodded and with the sound of wings fluttering they were gone, leaving me, Dean and Sam alone. Yet one thing was still bothering me, “You have a dungeon? It’s not like a sex torture dungeon? I mean who has a dungeon?” Both Dean and Sam laughed saying that I was not the first person to question them having a dungeon and that no it was not a sex torture dungeon.

_May 2, 2007 The devils gate in Southern Wyoming right as Dean and Azazel are talking……_

Gabriel and Cas landed just on the barrier of the woods in time to catch Azazel leaning over Dean, “You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family.” Right at that moment Gabriel sees John Winchester about to grab Azazel when he snaps his fingers and the whole cemetery goes still. Cas looks at Gabriel a bit confused he merely shrugs, “one of the perks of being an archangel.” They run over to where Azazel is standing and Gabriel snaps his fingers again, unfreezing Azazel.

He stumbles and looks around all confused until his eyes met Gabriel and Castiel’s, “Well isn’t this a surprise. I thought you guys had a no visiting Earth rule. I am curious as to why you are here though. Gabriel nice to see you again, as for you my other feathery friend I don’t believe we have had the pleasure.” He smirked and flicked his eyes yellow.

“We came to take you with us, it appears that you have knowledge of a certain item that we need to obtain and you’re the only one who knows where it is.” Castiel spoke with a firm and non-wavering voice. “I feel so special boys, truly I do. But as you can see I am right in the middle of something so if you don’t mind….” He flicked his wrist up to throw the angels to the ground only to see now that his hands were handcuffed in front of him and he couldn’t remove them. IT seemed that they had devils traps carved into them. He looked up to see that Gabriel had snapped his fingers and was just smiling at him and giggling.

“Yeah I have changed a lot too since the last time we saw each other, decided to become a trickster and hide from the family. You know how it goes. Anyway you’re coming with us, oh and we are not from this time line. We need your help with an issue in 2015.”Castiel walked over a grabbed Azazel and then Gabriel grabbed Azazels other arm and right as they were about to teleport back to present day Azazel askes curiously, “what could you possibly need my help with in 2015?”

Castiel and Gabriel both looked at him and spoke at the same time, “The darkness.”

_Present Day……_

The three of us were sitting in the dungeon waiting on Castiel and Gabriel to return with Azazel. Dean couldn’t stop fighting and Sam looked lost in his thoughts. Right as I were about to say something Gabriel, Castiel, and the one and only Azazel popped up inside the devils trap that was permanently drawn on the floor.Azazel appeared to be in mid laughter when he arrived talking about how the darkness is just a stupid bed time story told to angels to scare them. He didn’t even realize that more people were in the room until Castiel shoved him down into the chair that was placed inside the middle of the devils trap.

He looked around amused by all of us surrounding him and started to smile, “Boys what a joy to see you again and how much you have grown. I mean Sammy, wow!!!! Not a boy anymore and Dean if only looks could kill. I mean seriously the look you are giving me right now, hahaha, it’s just giving me the chills.”

Dean and Sam just kept glaring at him, not saying anything. Azazel cracked his neck and looked at the two angels in the room. “So you dumbass’s let the darkness lose and apparently I am the only one who can help out it back in its place. So I take it Lucifer failed and he needs his failsafe. Correction you need the failsafe to his cage to get him out so you can somehow convince him to help you defeat the darkness. Solid plan guys, seems like you have really thought this one out. Tell you what I’ll help you guys out if you play a game with me. Remember how much I enjoy games Sammy?”

Azazel was smiling at Sam and you could see that it was starting to get to him.

“So boys what do you say are you in or are you out?”

 


	3. Authors Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been currently wrapped up in school, I am on my final year of my college degree and have not had much of an chance to focus on my stories. But have no fear I know what direction I want to take them and will be having chapters coming out in the very near future.

I apologize for such a long wait........


End file.
